The present invention relates to gas turbine engine operation, and more particularly, but not exclusively relates to determining a control system value representative of rotational shaft power.
For gas turbine engines primarily dedicated to the supply of mechanical power through a rotating shaft, it is sometimes desired to control one or more aspects of engine operation based on shaft power output. Unfortunately, for at least some of these situations, direct sensing of the power generated by a rotating shaft is impractical and/or is not cost-effective. Thus, there is an ongoing demand for further contributions in this area of technology.